HELP ME
by Han Kang Woo
Summary: [COMPLETE] ChanBaek / Ch 6 / Kisah Baekhyun yang harus bertahan hidup dan menjadi pembantu rumah tangga tanpa bayaran disebuah keluarga kejam. juga kehadiran seorang namja yang berniat menjarah dikeluarga itu. apa mungkin kehadiran namja itu bisa mengubah nasibnya yang malang? / BL / RnR ya
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

HELP ME

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, etc

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : T

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

"Cuci semua pakaian ini. Ingat, gunakan tangan. Jangan pakai mesin cuci." seru seorang wanita tua, kepada seorang namja muda didepannya, tangan keriputnya mengacung sambil menunjuk tumpukan pakaian kotor yang baru saja dilemparkannya.

"Iya ajuhma." kata namja itu, menunduk dan mengambil pakaian yang dilemparkan kepadanya. Namja muda itu bernama Baekhyun. Lengkapnya Byun Baekhyun.

"Setelah mencuci, sapu lantai, sekalian pel sampai bersih. Lalu cuci piring dan bersihkan semua kamar di rumah ini." lanjut si wanita tua, dia adalah pemilik rumah, bergelar nyonya besar. Nyonya Kim.

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, menuruti semua perintah yang diberikan, perintah yang sudah dilakukannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Baekhyun merupakan keturunan terakhir dari keluarga bermarga Byun. Ibunya saat ini berada di rumah sakit, sedang koma dan hanya alat kedokteran lah yang membuat ibu Baekhyun itu masih bertahan. Sejak ibunya masuk rumah sakit, Baekhyun harus tinggal di rumah keluarga Kim, keluarga kejam. Keluaga itu mau menerima Baekhyun untuk dijadikan pembantu rumah tangga. Mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tanpa henti.

Baekhyun tentunya tidak punya pilihan lain, karena ayahnya yang baru saja meninggal mempunyai utang jutaan won kepada keluarga Kim, utang yang tidak mungkin terbayarkan, saking banyaknya. Rumahnya sudah dijual, dan sekarang ibunya perlu pengobatan juga. Jadi mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus menuruti semua permintaan dan perintah dari suami istri Kim.

"Kami akan keluar rumah..."

"Iya ajuhma."

"Jangan iya iya saja. Ingat, kau itu pembantu dirumah ini. Hanya pembantu, tidak lebih. Jangan berbicara sembarangan pada tamu yang datang, jangan meminta bantuan. Kau paham..."

"Iya ajuhma."

"Kalau kau melanggar, aku akan menelfon pihak rumah sakit dan meminta melepaskan alat kedokteran di tubuh ommamu." ancam nyonya Kim.

"Jangan lakukan itu ajuhma, jangan. Aku mohon." kata Baekhyun cepat, dia mendongak, mimik wajahnya meminta dengan sangat. Hanya ibunya itu orang yang dipunyainya sekarang.

"Maka dari itu, kau jangan macam macam. Turuti semua perintahku... Kau sudah aku beri tumpangan dan makanan gratis di rumah ini. Jadi jangan bertingkah." lanjut nyonya Kim, membentak keras.

"Aku mengerti." Baekhyun menggumam, kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Seluruh tubuhnya sangat lelah, dia dipaksa bekerja siang dan malam, dan semuanya pekerjaan rumah tangga.

"Bagus. Aku sengaja memecat semua pembantu, agar kau bisa menggantikan semua tugas pembantuku." nyonya Kim tertawa cetar, mulutnya yang terbuka lebar itu bagus sekali di lempar dengan asbak rokok, menyebalkan.

"Kerjakan semua. Bila aku dan suamiku datang, semua harus selesai. Kau paham."

"Iya ajuhma." Baekhyun mengangguk, seraya menghela nafas pelan.

Akhirnya nyonya Kim tua keriput yang habis operasi plastik pengencangan wajah itu meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di dapur, nyonya rumah tersebut berjalan seksi ke halaman rumahnya, dimana suami yang sama menyebalkannya sudah menunggu di mobil. Suami istri Kim memang tidak mempunyai anak. Jadi mereka hanya berdua saja jika ingin jalan jalan.

Baekhyun mendesah lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, dia memegang lengannya yang sakit, baru saja habis menyetrika pakaian hari kemarin, dan sekarang harus mengerjakan lagi setumpuk pekerjaan rumah tangga. Dia seperti kuli babu saja, pembantu yang tidak dibayar.

'Ya tuhan, aku lelah...' batin Baekhyun, duduk sejenak didepan timpukan pakaian kotor suami istri Kim.

Diatas tumpukan pakaian kotor itu malah terpampang nyata celana dalam tuan Kim yang ada bekas spermanya. Sempak Kim Youngmin. Si tua bangka yang tidak bisa memberikan keturunan bagi istri mudanya (istri muda berwajah tua.)

Waktu terus berlalu.

Baekhyun harus cepat cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya, jika tidak, dia tidak akan mendapatkan jatah makan malam. Nasib seorang Baekhyun sangat tragis memang.

Namja malang yatim, dengan ibu yang kini terbaring koma dirumah sakit. Ditambah dengan tumpukan utang yang tidak sedikit. Mungkin selamanya dia akan terus menjadi pembantu.

Baekhyun mulai bekerja kembali, mencuci semua baju dengan menggunakan tangan. Sesekali dia mengeluarkan air matanya, karena sedih. Dia anak tunggal dan disayang oleh ibunya, tapi sekarang dia harus bekerja keras, pekerjaan kasar yang tidak pantas untuk namja imut sepertinya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Omma.. Appa.." isak Baekhyun, sambil bekerja, tangannya yang lentik mulai terkelupas akibat sering terkena air.

Namja imut itu sementara menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, tiba tiba pintu rumah di ketuk oleh seseorang. Ketukan yang lumayan keras.

"Maaf, ada orang dirumah?" panggil suara didepan, suara bass, sepertinya namja.

Baekhyun menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, memastikan bahwa pintu depan memang di ketuk.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok

"Maaf, apa ada orang?" suara itu kembali memanggil.

Baekhyun terdiam ditempatnya, berniat membuka pintu rumah, tapi setelah berpikir sejenak, dia memutuskan batal membuka pintu. Sesuai dengan pesan nyonya Kim, dia tidak boleh berbicara dengan tamu.

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, sesekali mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan lengannya, dia sangat lemas dan lelah.

Suara ketukan di pintu depan terhenti, namun berganti dengan suara langkah pelan, mengendap endap, suara itu mengarah ke dapur belakang.

"Chanyeol, apa kubilang. Rumah ini kosong, aku sudah melihat suami istri Kim tua itu keluar rumah... Kita bebas menggasak isi rumah ini." bisik sebuah suara, suara namja.

"Bukan begitu Jongin. Aku hanya pura pura mengetuk, untuk memastikan... Dan memang rumah ini kosong." timpal namja satunya, bernama Chanyeol. Namja jangkung bersenyum lima jari yang cling.

"Yeah, kita ambil semua barang berharga di rumah ini. Terutama perhiasan mahal istri muda Youngmin itu." kata namja yang bernama Jongin. Terkekeh pelan.

"Aku heran, margamu dan marga Youngmin itu sama, marga Kim. tapi kau sangat bersemangat menjarah keluarga ini." kata Chanyeol, memelankan suaranya.

"I dont care. Aku muak dengan gaya sok kaya suami istri itu. Aku ingin memberikan pelajaran pada mereka."

"Bagus, aku mendukung itu." tutup Chanyeol.

Deg.

Baekhyun pasang telinga, dia mendengar semua percakapan dua orang namja yang berniat buruk pada keluarga Kim tempatnya tinggal.

'Ya tuhan, apa mereka mau merampok? Bagaimana ini...' Baekhyun membatin, dia jadi takut.

Jika dua namja asing itu berhasil menjarah barang berharga dirumah keluarga Kim, bukan tidak mungkin Baekhyun lah yang akan menjadi tersangkanya. Suami istri Kim pasti menuduhnya.

'Aku harus bagaimana...'

Baekhyun berdiri, mencuci pelan tangannya yang penuh busa sabun, lalu mengelapnya ke celananya sendiri. Dia siap siaga.

Suara langkah dari luar semakin dekat saja, Baekhyun mundur, punggungnya bertabrakan dengan meja kompor gas, dia meraba raba bagian laci meja itu dan mengeluarkan pisau dapur, untuk membela diri, kalau perlu melumpuhkan dua namja pencuri itu.

Kreekk.. Tuk.. Krek..

Pintu belakang di congkel, pelakunya adalah namja yang bernama Jongin, dia sepertinya sudah lihai mencongkel pintu rumah, dengan minim kerusakan.

Deg.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, pisau siap sedia dibelakang punggungnya, dia berdoa dalam hati semoga dua namja itu membatalkan niatnya untuk merampok.

'Ya tuhan, buat mereka pergi. Jangan biarkan mereka mengambil barang dirumah ini... Aku semakin bermasalah jika itu terjadi.' doa Baekhyun, berulang ulang.

Krekk, krekk.

Pintu perlahan terbuka, yang pertama masuk adalah Chanyeol, namja itu menggunakan penutup kepala dari sweater tipisnya. Dia belum menyadari bahwa ada seorang namja di dapur tersebut.

"Jongin, kau masuk ke kamar utama, dan aku..." kalimat Chanyeol mendadak terhenti, mata bulatnya baru saja bertatapan dengan mata sipit Baekhyun. Penutup kepalanya baru saja ditanggalkan.

Deg.

Seperti ada kilatan tidak tampak dalam tatapan mereka.

Hening.

Mereka berdua mematung.

"Ahh..."

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Aku datang lagi (jangan bosan ya..) dengan FF ChanBaek terbaru, hehehee.. Mudah mudahan cerita FF ini bisa diterima dan disukai oleh pembaca, terutama yang ngeship couple ini.

Baru chap awal ya, aku tidak pernah lama dalam post chap selanjutnya, yang penting pembaca suka dan mau dilanjutkan. Maaf jika pendek, soalnya di ketik di tablet.

Review ya chingu,

Salam

Han Kang Woo 


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

HELP ME

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, etc

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : T

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

"Ahh..." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendesah hampir bersamaan. Itu desahan otomatis, bukan karena mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Ini kali pertama mereka bertemu.

Hening lama, baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol mematung, diam.

Jongin yang ada dibelakang Chanyeol tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang namja di dapur itu, dia mengabaikan Chanyeol dan langsung melesat menuju kamar di ruang tengah, tanpa menoleh. Meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Hening lagi.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya sadar, lagi lagi secara bersamaan. Chanyeol berdeham singkat sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh.. Ka..kau siapa?" tanya Chanyeol, memberanikan diri. Pertanyaan itu tidak tepat sepertinya.

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol itu, seharusnya dialah yang harus bertanya.

"Maaf, setahuku suami istri Kim tidak mempunyai anak, keponakan atau lainnya... Siapa kau?" lanjut Chanyeol, to the point, matanya menatap intens pada Baekhyun.

Lagi lagi Baekhyun tidak memberikan jawaban, tangan namja itu masih setia memegang pisau dapur dibelakangnya, tangannya itu sedikit gemetar.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan, kecewa karena Baekhyun tidak menjawab apa apa. Namja tinggi itu melangkah beberapa langkah, dia sejenak melupakan niatnya ingin menjarah barang berharga suami istri Kim.

"Namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. siapa namamu?" Chanyeol memutuskan memperkenalkan diri, mengulurkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar, namja imut itu mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, tapi sulit. Hal itu membuat pisau dibelakang punggungnya terjatuh.

Tukk.

"Ah, kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Chanyeol, mendekati Baekhyun, karena pisau itu hampir saja melukai si namja.

"Jangan mendekat, sebaiknya kau pergi." ucap Baekhyun, akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat, dengan sebab belum jelas.

"Maaf, tapi aku hanya..."

"Lebih baik kau pergi. Pergilah... Jangan ganggu keluarga ini. Tolonglah." sahut Baekhyun, nadanya memohon.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi. Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus memberitahukan namamu, sekarang." timpal Chanyeol cepat.

Hening lagi.

Baekhyun meremas tangannya, bibir tipisnya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun suara lain menginterupsinya.

"Chanyeol, cepatlah. Kita harus pergi." itu adalah suara Jongin, namja tampan berkulit tan yang sudah keluar dari rumah itu, lewat melalui jendela. Namja yang aneh, masuk lewat pintu namun kabur lewat jendela.

"Sebentar." balas Chanyeol, dia masih fokus pada sosok Baekhyun. Mereka berdua bertatapan (lagi dan lagi).

Chanyeol merasakan ada hal yang aneh pada Baekhyun, hal yang sulit dijelaskan oleh namja itu. Dia ingin memaksa Baekhyun bicara dan menjelaskan, tapi dia tentunya tidak punya hak.

"Aku akan pergi, tapi kau katakan dulu siapa namamu." ulang Chanyeol, masih kekeuh.

Baekhyun nampak berpikir, dia meremas lagi tangannya yang berkeringat.

"Namaku Baekhyun." jawab Baekhyun, akhirnya, memperkenalkan namanya. Dia masih mengingat pesan nyonya Kim agar tidak berbicara dengan orang luar.

"Baekhyun saja? Margamu? Kim?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, dia tersenyum, karena si namja mau memperkenalkan diri.

"Itu pertanyaan terakhir, setelah ini aku akan pergi." kata Chanyeol cepat, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam, menghembuskannya pelan.

"Byun Baekhyun." Gumam Baekhyun, pelan.

Chanyeol sumringah, dia berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengatakan nama lengkapnya, bermarga. Namja bersenyum lima jari itu langsung bertanya tanya dalam hati, mengenai Baekhyun tentu saja.

"Terima kasih. Aku pergi." tutup Chanyeol, membungkuk singkat, lalu memandang wajah Baekhyun agak lama, kemudian namja itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Hening.

Baekhyun mendesah, memejamkan matanya dan membukanya lagi. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sosok Chanyeol tadi betul betul menyisakan kesan mendalam untuknya, kesan yang sulit dijelaskan.

'Andai namja itu bisa menolongku... Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin.' batin Baekhyun, yang dibarengi dengan kemunculan bayang bayang wajah Chanyeol di pintu dapur.

Waktu berlalu dengan lambat.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Baekhyun lama terduduk di dalam ruangan dapur, dia belum melanjutkan kegiatan mencucinya. Entah mengapa dia terus memikirkan kedatangan namja yang bernama Chanyeol tadi.

Hingga tidak terasa sudah sejam lamanya, Baekhyun berdiri pelan, belum sempat melakukan apa apa, pintu depan sudah terbuka, dua sosok pemilik rumah muncul.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana tugasmu?" teriak nyonya Kim dari depan, meneriaki Baekhyun.

"Sementara ahjumma." jawab Baekhyun, pelan, langsung grasa grusu melanjutkan mencucinya, dengan cepat.

"Apa? Sementara? Apa yang kau lakukan sejak tadi?" nyonya Kim langsung masuk dapur dan menghampiri Baekhyun, matanya melotot kejam.

"Maaf ahjumma."

"Pembantu tidak berguna." nyonya Kim menendang baskom besar yang berisi pakaian kotor, menendang dengan keras.

Brakk

"Aku menyuruhmu bekerja, jadi pembantu. Bukan main main." wanita tua itu memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan tas tangannya.

Pletak.

"Ashh...ah" Baekhyun merintih pelan, memegang kepalanya yang sakit itu, matanya berkaca kaca.

Baekhyun lagi lagi dibantai oleh istri muda Kim Young Min. Pembantaian yang berupa kata kata kasar, tamparan, pemukulan dan tendangan. Perlakuan yang sering diterima oleh Baekhyun sejak dua bulan terakhir, saat dirinya resmi menjadi pembantu disana.

Nasib Baekhyun betul betul malang.

"Aku menyuruhmu mencuci baju, tapi kau tidak melakukannya... Kau harus mendapat hukuman malam ini. Tidak boleh makan malam." seru nyonya Kim, keras.

"Tapi ahjumma..."

"Tidak ada tapi tapi, atau kau mau aku menelfon rumah sakit dan..."

"Jangan ahjumma, jangan... Baiklah, aku tidak makan malam ini." potong Baekhyun cepat, tidak ingin ibunya menjadi korban.

"Good..."

Nyonya Kim terkekeh pelan, yang membuat kulit oplasnya terlihat tidak alami, nyonya rumah itu ingin berujar lagi, namun dihentikan oleh seruan yang berasal dari ruang tengah.

"Baekhyun, kesini kau... Cepat..." itu adalah seruan Youngmin, yang berteriak keras, dari kamarnya.

Baekhyun dan nyonya Kim menoleh bersamaan, kaget.

"Ada apa sayang, kenapa kau memanggil Baekhyun?" tanya nyonya Kim,

"Bawa dia kesini. Sekarang." balas tuan Kim, cetar.

"Baik sayang."

Nyonya Kim tanpa lama lama langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun, mendorongnya untuk menemui suaminya di kamar, dia sendiri belum tahu masalah.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan, nyonya Kim terus mendorongnya agar jalan lebih cepat. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun sampai ke kamar suami istri Kim.

"Ada ap..."

Plak.

Baekhyun belum sempat menyelesaikan kata katanya, dia sudah ditampar oleh tuan Kim alias Youngmin.

"Dasar pencuri, kau anak yang licik." seru tuan Kim, air liurnya muncrat sedikit di wajah imut Baekhyun.

"Maksud tuan apa?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti, dia memegang pipinya yang perih.

"Kau mencuri barang berharga dirumah ini. Mencuri perhiasan, jam tangan dan uang di kamarku... Anak tidak tahu diri." geram tuan Kim, sambil menunjuk lemari pakaian yang terbuka lebar, dengan isinya sudah diobrak abrik.

Deg.

Baekhyun menatap lemari itu, dan langsung sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Teman Chanyeol menggasak sebagian barang berharga suami istri Kim. Dan sekarang dirinyalah yang dituduh.

"Bu..bukan aku tuan, bukan aku..." gagap Baekhyun, keringat membasahi dahi putihnya.

"Jangan menyangkal, hanya kau dirumah ini." kata tuan Kim, menunjuk wajah Baekhyun, geram.

Nyonya Kim yang sejak tadi ada disamping Baekhyun, langsung memeriksa barang barangnya, perhiasan berlian mahal yang dibelinya di Amerika juga hilang. Hal itu membuatnya marah.

Plak.

Nyonya Kim juga menampar pipi Baekhyun, keras dan penuh tenaga.

"Dasar pencuri kecil. Kami kurang apa..hah.. Sampai kau tega mengambil perhiasan mahalku."

"Bu..bukan aku..."

"Mana ada pencuri yang mau mengaku." tuan Kim menimpali, disertai desahan kasar.

Baekhyun dimaki maki dengan sangat sadis, berbagai umpatan dan kata kata kotor terlontar dari bibir istri muda Youngmin, dia tidak terima Baekhyun mencuri perhiasan mahalnya.

"Kembalikan sekarang perhiasanku, kembalikan... Atau aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi." ancam nyonya Kim, memukul bahu Baekhyun dengan tas tangannya lagi.

"Bukan aku yang mengambilnya ahjumma. Aku berani sumpah." Baekhyun terus melakukan pembelaan.

"Lalu siapa? Hantu."

"Ah.. Eh.." Baekhyun tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa, dia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jelas dia pelakunya. Siapa lagi?" tuan Kim berujar, mendekati istrinya.

"Kita lapor polisi saja sayang." usul nyonya Kim, masih tidak bisa merelakan perhiasannya.

"Jangan sayang, bisa bahaya." tolak tuan Kim,

"Bahaya kenapa?"

Tuan Kim membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga istrinya, berbisik pelan, hingga membuat istrinya itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan melapor ke polisi." tukasnya, terpaksa.

Dua suami istri Kim itu memandang Baekhyun bersamaan, sorot mata mereka sangat kejam dan menusuk, mereka tentunya tidak ingin kepolisian terlibat, karena mereka takut jika polisi tahu Baekhyun dipekerjakan sebagai pembantu rumah tangga tanpa bayaran. Mereka tidak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Kau tetap harus mengganti perhiasanku itu. Aku akan memikirkannya nanti... Tapi yang pasti malam ini kau tidak boleh makan dan harus tidur di gudang belakang. Kau paham..." bentak nyonya Kim, seraya melemparkan tas tangannya ke atas ranjang.

"Iya ahjumma." angguk Baekhyun, seperti biasa menerima semuanya.

"Sekarang lanjutkan pekerjaanmu... Cepat." bentakan nyonya Kim berlanjut, tangannya terarah ke pintu, menyuruh Baekhyun keluar kamar.

"Iya ahjumma."

Akhirnya Baekhyun keluar kamar, berjalan dengan lesu. Hari ini adalah hari terburuk untuknya, dia dituduh mencuri, sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak dilakukannya. Namja itu juga tidak bisa jujur dan mengatakan bahwa pelakunya adalah Chanyeol cs.

'Tolong aku...'

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Chap2 lanjutan 2

Baekhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, mencuci baju dengan menggunakan tangan. Setelah itu menjemurnya. Mengepel lantai, membersihkan kamar mandi dan pekerjaan sejenis lainnya.

Tubuhnya sudah mulai lemah, lelah dan letih. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia harus memaksakan tubuhnya itu. Kalau tidak, hukumannya akan semakin ditambah.

'Ya tuhan...'

Namja itu sekilas melihat penampakan suami istri Kim yang makan bersama di ruang tamu, menyantap potongan besar pizza, tanpa menawarinya.

Rasa lapar itu semakin besar saja, dia hanya bisa menelan air liurnya, makanan di dapur juga tidak ada. Penderitaan Baekhyun semakin menjadi.

"Apa lihat lihat?" hardik Youmin alias tuan Kim, ketika melihat Baekhyun berdiri disamping pintu tengah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" kali ini nyonya Kim yang membentak.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai ahjumma." kata Baekhyun, menghapus keringat di dahinya.

"Apa yakin sudah bersih?"

"Yakin ahjumma."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lekas masuk gudang... Kau tidur disana malam ini." kata nyonya Kim, lalu berdiri dan mengambil kunci gudang.

"Tapi belum waktunya tidur..."

"Jangan membantah... Cepat ke gudang. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu lagi jika aku ingin menyuruhmu... Cepat."

Baekhyun mengangguk, kembali berjalan lesu menuju gudang belakang, gudang yang terpisah dengan bangunan rumah.

Namja imut itu harus menerima nasibnya.

"Masuk sekarang..." nyonya Kim menghardik, dan mendorong Baekhyun masuk ke gudang itu.

Brugh.

Baekhyun jatuh menelungkup, menimpa kursi tua rusak. Dia meringis kesakitan.

"Ini hukuman bagi anak tidak tahu diri sepertimu." tutup nyonya Kim. Brak. Dia membanting pintu, dan menguncinya dari luar.

Hening.

Tinggallah Baekhyun sendirian, dalam ruangan gudang dengan penerangan yang minim. Hanya satu lampu kecil disana.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Omma..." Baekhyun terisak tertahan, air matanya berlinang.

Namja itu mendudukkan dirinya disudut gudang, dengan posisi dua tangan melingkar di lututnya yang terlipat. Kabar baiknya dia bisa beristirahat disana, dan kabar buruknya adalah dia tidak makan malam ini dan harus tidur bertemankan kecoa dan nyamuk. Sangat mengenaskan.

Baekhyun menangis dalam diam, terisak. merutuki nasib dirinya yang sama sekali tidak beruntung. Isakannya lama lama semakin keras.

Namun, isakan itu tenggelam oleh sebuah suara yang berasal dari jendela gudang. Dalam gudang itu memang ada satu jendela kecil, yang tertutupi abu dan sarang laba laba.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, daun jendela terbuka dengan pelan, dicongkel dari luar.

Kreekk... Kreekk...

Baekhyun perlahan berdiri, tidak mungkin nyonya Kim yang membuka jendela itu. Namja bermarga Byun itu masih ditempatnya, tidak beranjak.

Krekk.

Sesosok namja muncul dibalik jendela, namja itu memanjat dengan susah payah, bajunya kotor oleh debu. Hingga akhirnya berhasil masuk kedalam gudang.

Deg.

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat, sosok namja itu sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Chan.. Chanyeol?" gagap Baekhyun, mengenali sosok itu.

Si namja memang Chanyeol, namja tinggi yang sangat penasaran dengan Baekhyun. Rasa penasaran itulah yang membuatnya kembali lagi.

"Maaf, jika aku mengagetkanmu. Aku hanya ingin...ingin..." Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, entah mengapa dia sangat ingin bertemu Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun bungkam, lagi lagi meremas tangannya sendiri. "Ak..aku tadi melihat 


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

HELP ME

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, etc

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : T

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

AN : aku mohon maaf jika chap lalu terpotong, selalu seperti itu, padahal aku sudah publish full 1 chapter, dengan kata TBC dan Author note diakhir ff. Mudah mudahan chap ini tidak kepotong lagi.

o

o

o

o

"Ak..aku tadi melihat kau dibawa ke gudang ini, dan..dan aku memutuskan masuk kesini." lanjut Chanyeol lagi, masih menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Baekhyun terdiam, bungkam. Namja itu masih ditempatnya, tidak beranjak kemana mana. Kekagetannya nampak jelas diwajahnya yang imut.

Chanyeol mendesah sambil melangkah. Dia berharap Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kita bisa jadi teman baik. Kau jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." kata Chanyeol, bernada cepat. Dia terus melangkah pelan, mendekati Baekhyun.

Secara otomatis Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya, tapi langsung terantuk tembok yang ada dibelakangnya, dia tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Jangan takut, aku orang baik baik." Chanyeol kembali meyakinkan Baekhyun, setelah melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang aneh.

"Orang baik baik yang masuk kerumah orang lain dan merampok. Itu yang kau sebut orang baik?" akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya, matanya sesekali tertuju kearah pintu gudang, takut jika pintu itu terbuka dan nyonya Kim keriput muncul disana.

"Ahh, maaf... Aku minta maaf perihal itu." Chanyeol membungkuk pelan, meminta maaf dengan tulus.

"Kenapa kau masuk kesini?" tanya Baekhyun, mencoba terlihat biasa.

"Ehh, aku..hm..aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu lagi." jawab Chanyeol, jawaban ambigu.

"Bertemu denganku? Kita bukanlah teman, tidak saling mengenal."

"Aku tahu, tapi...aku..aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saja." Chanyeol tersenyum cerah, karena Baekhyun sudah mau berbicara, walau sangat datar dan menoton.

Hening.

Baekhyun terdiam lagi, pikirannya dipenuhi tanda tanya, pertanyaan yang jawabannya sulit dijawab.

Chanyeol maju lagi, semakin mempersempit jarak dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin tahu... Kau apanya keluarga Kim? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." tanya Chanyeol, memberanikan diri bertanya sesuatu yang pribadi.

"Aku pembantu disini." jawab Baekhyun, otomatis.

"Pembantu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, menundukkan wajahnya, kesedihannya muncul lagi. Chanyeol juga merasakan kesedihan itu, yang secara mendadak namja tinggi itu memegang tangannya, erat.

Deg.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih." kata Chanyeol, lembut.

"Se..sebaiknya kau keluar dari gudang ini. Kau bisa bermasalah..." sahut Baekhyun, terbata bata. Tangannya bergetar karena dipegang oleh orang asing.

"Tidak akan, selama aku tidak ketahuan." timpal Chanyeol, namja itu tidak akan keluar sedini ini.

"Keluarlah..."

"Tidak."

"Aku bukan temanmu. Aku hanya seorang pembantu, bukan siapa siapa."

"Kau temanku sekarang." setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Chanyeol secara mendadak langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan memeluk namja imut itu, merebahkannya dalam dekapan.

Deg.

Lagi lagi Baekhyun merasakan getaran hebat, pipinya menyandar tepat didepan dada bidang Chanyeol, dahinya langsung berkeringat sekaligus panas. Suhu tubuhnya naik.

"Kenapa kau bisa dimasukkan ke gudang ini? Apa suami istri Kim sering menyiksamu?" tanya Chanyeol, mengusap rambut halus Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, namja itu malah terisak isak pelan, dengan tubuh semakin bergetar hebat saja.

"Kenapa? Katakanlah..." ulang Chanyeol.

"Per...perhiasan..." Baekhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Oh, maaf... Aku lupa. Maafkan aku. Jongin yang mengambil perhiasan didalam kamar suami istri Kim. Aku berjanji akan menyuruh Jongin mengembalikan perhiasan itu." kata Chanyeol, hampir lupa bahwa temannya, Jongin, sempat mengambil beberapa barang berharga keluarga Kim.

"Dan kau yang dituduh?" lanjut Chanyeol, bertanya. Yang diangguki pelan oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendesah, semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Hening lagi.

"Dimana orang tuamu? Apa kau sebatang kara? Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi pembantu dikeluarga Kim, umurmu masih sangat muda menjadi pembantu." Chanyeol terus saja mengajukan pertanyaan.

Namun Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Chanyeol, mengangkat kedua tangannya dan melingkarkannya ke punggung Chanyeol. Dia merasa aman dan nyaman sekarang. Kenyamanan yang tidak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya.

Lagi lagi hening.

Chanyeol batal melanjutkan pertanyaannya, namja itu tersenyum dengan reaksi Baekhyun. Dia sampai sekarang belum tahu alasan pastinya masuk kedalam gudang keluarga Kim, namun yang harus diketahui bahwa dia memang ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih saling berpelukan. Pertemuan mereka yang cukup singkat tidak membuat pelukan mereka itu kaku, pelukan itu malah terlihat seperti pasangan kasmaran.

"Kau tenang sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol, sangat pelan, seperti bisikan.

"Ya." jawab Baekhyun, sama berbisiknya, dia memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi.

"Jadi kau tidur malam ini disini?" lanjut Chanyeol,

"Ya."

"Apa aku bisa menemanimu?"

"Menemaniku?"

"Hm..maksudku, aku ingin menemanimu disini hingga pagi. Bolehkah?" Chanyeol memperjelas maksudnya, entah mengapa permintaan itu muncul tiba tiba.

"Eh, tapi... Uh.. Aku takut kau ketahuan..."

"Sudah kukatakan, bahwa tidak akan masalah kalau tidak ketahuan. Aku tidak akan ketahuan." potong Chanyeol cepat.

"Baiklah." gumam Baekhyun, setuju. Hatinya mendadak menghangat.

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol sumringah, senang karena permintaannya dipenuhi oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang awalnya menutup diri dan tidak ingin bersosialisasi, mendadak berubah. Perubahan itu terjadi karena kenyamanan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol untuknya. Dia sejenak melupakan bahwa dirinya saat ini lapar dan sedang menerima hukuman dari nyonya Kim keriput.

Pelukan itu belum terlepas, dan tiba tiba terdengar suara mendekat dari arah luar gudang, suara sepatu hak tinggi yang mahal.

"Ada yang datang, sebaiknya kau pergi." kata Baekhyun cepat, melepaskan diri dari dekapan Chanyeol, wajahnya mendadak cemas.

"Aku tidak akan pergi." timpal Chanyeol, tegas.

"Tapi... Ah, kalau begitu kau sembunyi, sekarang."

Chanyeol mengangguk, dia menatap kesana kemari, mencari tempat persembunyian, dan memutuskan memilih bersembunyi didalam lemari tua berdebu yang ada di gudang itu. Bersembunyi dengan sangat cepat.

Brak, pintu gudang terbuka lebar, dengan bunyi debam memekakkan telinga.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?" tanya nyonya Kim, yang sudah muncul dibalik pintu, memperlihatkan dada ratanya yang direncanakan untuk suntik silikon lagi.

"Aku tidak berbicara dengan siapa siapa ahjumma." jawab Baekhyun, mencoba tenang.

"Jangan bohong. Aku mendengar suara suara dari luar." nyonya Kim tidak begitu saja percaya.

"Benar ahjumma. Aku tidak bohong."

Mata nyonya Kim menyipit tajam, posisinya masih didepan pintu, tidak masuk kedalam gudang, nyonya besar itu tidak ingin tubuhnya yang tidak seksi terkena debu dan sarang laba laba.

"Hm... Aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu.." kata nyonya Kim, setelah melihat bahwa gudang itu hanya ada Baekhyun seorang saja.

"Meminta apa ahjumma?"

"Hm..." nyonya Kim melongok keluar gudang, melihat apakah suaminya masih ada di dalam rumah.

"Hm.. Apa kau punya teman bermarga Kim, Park atau Lee?" tanya nyonya Kim, pertanyaan pendahuluan, sebelum masuk keintinya.

"Ti..tidak ahjumma." Baekhyun menggeleng, tapi hampir saja menjawab ya. Karena dia baru berteman dengan Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol.

"Apa kau yakin tidak punya?"

"Y..yakin ahjumma."

Nyonya Kim menghela nafas kasar, menyilangkan kedua tangannya kedada.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku mempunyai penawaran untukmu. Kau bisa bebas dari sini, dan pengobatan ommamu juga akan kutanggung, juga utang keluargamu akan kuanggap lunas..." sahut nyonya Kim, disertai senyuman kecil yang jelek.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud ahjumma..."

"Begini... Kau tahukan bahwa aku sampai sekarang belum memiliki anak dari Youngmin suamiku, padahal kami sudah setahun menikah."

Baekhyun mengangguk, tahu.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi kau harus janji tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun, terutama suamiku." nyonya Kim memandang Baekhyun.

"Iya ahjumma. Aku janji." sanggup Baekhyun, dia melirik singkat kearah lemari tua tempat Chanyeol bersembunyi.

"Baiklah, kau memang anak baik Byun Baekhyun... Aku ulangi lagi, aku sudah setahun menikah dengan Youngmin, tapi kami belum dikaruniai anak..."

"Dan suamiku itu sempat mengancam akan menceraikanku jika aku dalam bulan ini belum mengandung. Aku tentu saja tidak mau bercerai, aku bisa kehilangan harta dan semua kemewahan yang selama ini kunikmati..."

"Tapi aku yakin bahwa Youngmin yang sudah tua itu yang menjadi penyebab aku tidak bisa hamil. Maka dari itu, aku memikirkan dan mencari cara agar bisa hamil..."

"Dan aku menginginkan kau mencarikan seorang pemuda tampan bermarga Kim, Park atau Lee. Yang bisa menghamiliku dan memberikanku anak." tutup nyonya Kim, menjelaskan panjang lebar keinginannya pada Baekhyun.

Permintaan konyol nyonya Kim itu membuat mata sipit Baekhyun membulat, tidak menyangka jika nyonya besar itu merencanakan cara licik agar hamil.

"Aku hanya ingin pemuda dari 3 marga terbesar itu. Aku tidak ingin marga lain, seperti Choi, Do... Apalagi Byun." tukas nyonya Kim, secara tidak langsung menghina marga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nampak berpikir, tidak tersinggung dengan kata kata istri Kim Youngmin itu

"Lebih baik ahjumma memikirkan lagi rencana itu. Lagi pula aku sama sekali tidak punya teman ahjumma."

"Jangan mengajariku. Aku yakin kau bohong... Kau pasti punya teman sebelum menjadi pembantu disini." lagi lagi nyonya Kim tidak percaya begitu saja.

"Tidak ahjumma. Aku tidak bohong. Lebih baik ahjumma mencari orang diluar sana yang bisa..."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Jaga mulut kotormu itu. Aku termasuk pilih pilih, tidak mungkin mengajak sembarang pemuda diluar sana."

"Maaf ahjumma, tapi..."

"Ah, sudahlah... Aku memberimu waktu 3 hari, bawakan seorang pemuda tampan sesuai keinginanku, bawa kerumah ini. Setelah itu kau bisa bebas."

Brak.

Nyonya Kim kembali membanting pintu, keluar dari gudang itu setelah mengatakan permintaan dan keinginannya, permintaan bernada sangat memaksa. Terdengar suara gembok dikunci dari luar.

Hening.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, kepalanya mendadak pusing. Mata sipitnya tertuju kearah lemari tua yang perlahan terbuka lebar.

"Maaf, aku mendengar semuanya..." kata Chanyeol, keluar dari lemari itu, dia menepuk nepuk pelan bajunya yang kotor.

Ahh, desahan itu keluar lagi dari bibir Baekhyun. Yang berharap Chanyeol tidak mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan istri Youngmin. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena Chanyeol berada diruangan yang sama dengannya.

Hening lagi.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan kearah Baekhyun, dahinya berkeringat seksi karena suhu dalam lemari tua tadi lumayan panas. Namja itu 


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

HELP ME

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, etc

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : T

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Chanyeol berjalan pelan kearah Baekhyun, dahinya berkeringat seksi karena suhu dalam lemari tua tadi lumayan panas. Namja itu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan teduh.

"Apa kau akan menuruti permintaan nyonya Kim?" tanya Chanyeol, pelan.

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan desahan halus, namja itu kemudian duduk dilantai yang berdebu, menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding.

Chanyeol juga ikut duduk, tepat disamping Baekhyun. Dia memberanikin diri memegang tangan Baekhyun, meremasnya pelan.

"Aku tahu bahwa aku seharusnya tidak ikut campur dalam masalah ini... Tapi, ah.. Aku hanya ingin kau bisa bercerita padaku. Apa nyonya Kim itu mengancammu? Aku mendengar kata utang, rumah sakit dan sebagainya. Apa omma dan appamu dirumah sakit?" Chanyeol berujar, menanyakan pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

Baekhyun lagi lagi bungkam, namja itu menundukkan wajahnya, matanya berkaca kaca. Dia ingin sekali berteriak 'help me... Tolong aku.. Chanyeol ah', tapi kata kata itu sulit keluar. Baekhyun takut jika nyonya Kim mengetahui dirinya minta tolong pada orang lain, bisa bisa alat kedokteran langsung dilepaskan pihak rumah sakit yang terpasang ditubuh ibunya, hanya dengan sekali telefon.

'Maaf Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa jujur padamu.' Baekhyun membatin, tubuhnya bergetar hebat lagi.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol, saat melihat ada setetes air mata tumpah dan menetes membasahi lantai yang berdebu.

Baekhyun menggeleng, terisak pelan.

Chanyeol seperti yang sudah sudah langsung menarik pelan Baekhyun dan membawa namja itu dalam pelukannya, agar Baekhyun tenang kembali.

"Aku mohon jangan bersedih, kau membuatku sedih juga. Aku tidak akan memaksamu bicara." gumam Chanyeol, menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun ke dadanya (lagi).

Baekhyun semakin terisak isak, air matanya membanjiri baju kaos Chanyeol, tepat bagian dada.

"Hiks..hiks..."

"Tenanglah... Aku ada bersamamu." Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun, walau dia tidak tahu apakah kalimat 'aku ada bersamamu' sudah tepat penggunaannya.

Namja tinggi itu merapatkan diri, semakin menenggelamkan Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, pelukan yang berlanjut pasca terpisah oleh kedatangan si nenek lampir aka nyonya Kim.

Dan ajaib, isakan Baekhyun perlahan mereda. Namja bermarga Byun itu tenang dipelukan Chanyeol. Kehangatan itu muncul lagi.

Hening.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul dengan ketenangan mendadak Baekhyun, dia memegang lagi tangan Baekhyun yang baru saja bergetar hebat.

Sedangkan Baekhyun perlahan memejamkan matanya, meraba singkat dada bidang Chanyeol, dan kemudian tertidur.

Hening lagi.

"Apa kau tidur?" Chanyeol bertanya, saat merasakan nafas Baekhyun teratur dipelukannya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Syukurlah, kau bisa tenang lagi." lanjut Chanyeol, senyuman masih menghiasi wajah tampannya, dia tidak keberatan Baekhyun tidur dalam pelukannya, walaupun itu sampai pagi.

Mata Chanyeol sempat melihat penampakan jari lentik Baekhyun yang sedikit terkelupas, dia kasihan dengan namja malang itu.

'Kau tidak pantas menjadi pembantu Baekhyun.'

'Kau pasti sering disiksa oleh istri Youngmin itu.'

'Walau kau tidak memintanya, tapi aku berjanji akan melepaskanmu dari keluarga kejam ini... Tempatmu bukanlah disini.'

Chanyeol terus membatin, termasuk memikirkan permintaan nyonya Kim yang ingin hamil anak dari pemuda bermarga Kim, Lee atau Park. Untuk mengelabui suami tuanya yang menginginkan anak.

Chanyeol berpikir keras,

'Ah, aku bermarga Park. Aku akan menyusun rencana agar Baekhyun bisa lepas dari keluarga ini.' kata Chanyeol dalam hati.

Namja jangkung itu menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Mendapatkan rencana dengan begitu cepat. Dia tersenyum lagi, mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun singkat.

"Selamat tidur Baekhyun, semoga mimpi indah." gumam Chanyeol, seraya memejamkan matanya juga, tidur.

Dua insan berbeda tinggi badan itu tidur berdua dalam gudang. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, namun dalam kenyataannya tidak demikian. Mereka hanya sekedar 'teman' saja, teman yang dipertemukan secara tidak sengaja.

Mungkin malam itu adalah sebuah awal untuk hubungan baru dimasa yang akan datang. Hmm, siapa yang tahu.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Pagi tiba.

Baekhyun membuka matanya pelan, cahaya yang menyeruak masuk melalui celah jendela gudang membuatnya terbangun. Dia mengerjapkan matanya, menatap sekeliling. Dan sadar bahwa dia masih ada dalam dekapan Chanyeol, tertidur didada namja bermarga Park itu.

Deg.

Baekhyun bisa mendengar detak jantung Chanyeol, hal itu membuatnya bergetar. Dia memberanikan diri mendongak, menatap wajah teduh Chanyeol yang masih lena.

Baekhyun mematung, sesaat, matanya fokus pada bibir Chanyeol.

'Aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa kau mau bermalam disini, bersamaku. Sedangkan kita baru saja mengenal.' batin Baekhyun, mendesah sekaligus berpikir.

'Aku belum terlalu mengenalmu. Siapa kau sebenarnya? Dari mana asalmu? Kenapa kau bersama temanmu yang bernama Jongin itu mencuri di keluarga Kim? Apa kalian komplotan pencuri? Apa ini modusmu untuk melakukan aksi pencurian lebih besar lagi?'

Berbagai pertanyaan terlintas dibenak Baekhyun, pertanyaan yang belum mendapatkan jawaban.

'Tapi...tapi aku harus mengakui bahwa aku..aku sangat nyaman di dekatmu.'

Baekhyun kembali menyamankan dirinya, seakan tidak ingin lepas dalam dekapan Chanyeol, dia ingin selalu seperti itu. Dia tidak peduli jika pada akhirnya ternyata Chanyeol hanya ingin berbuat jahat padanya.

"Kau tampan Chanyeol." gumam Baekhyun, tanpa sadar, dia meraba dada Chanyeol pelan.

"Hm.. Kau bilang apa?"

Deg.

Rupanya Chanyeol sudah terbangun, namja tinggi itu menimpali kalimat pujian Baekhyun untuknya.

"Eh, k..kau sudah bangun?" gagap Baekhyun, secara otomatis menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol, dengan terpaksa, wajahnya memerah mirip yeoja.

"Sudah. Selamat pagi Baekhyun." kata Chanyeol, tersenyum cerah, secerah pagi yang menyambut diluar sana.

"Se..selamat pagi." Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia salah tingkah.

Hening sesaat.

Baekhyun grogi dan kikuk, tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol bangun dengan mendengar kalimat 'tampan' tadi. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya yang imut itu? Ukhh.

"Jika kau masih ingin dipeluk, aku akan memelukmu lagi. Asalkan kau bisa nyaman dan tenang." ucap Chanyeol, memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang menyandar.

"Ti..tidak." Baekhyun membalas cepat, terbata bata.

"Baiklah, oh.. Apa istri Youngmin belum datang dan membangunkanmu?" tanya Chanyeol, mengalihkan topik, karena dia sadar bahwa Baekhyun tidak nyaman tentang yang tadi.

"Sepertinya belum." jawab Baekhyun, mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu, agak heran juga.

Tapi biasanya memang suami istri Kim sering terlambat bangun, terutama nyonya Kim yang jadwal bangunnya seperti ratu saja. Ratu buaya yang keriput.

Chanyeol menguap seksi, dia sebenarnya masih mengantuk, namun karena ada Baekhyun didekatnya dia berusaha terlihat bugar. Terlebih karena pagi ini dia akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting pada Baekhyun.

"Eh, maaf. Bisa aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" kata Chanyeol, meminta izin.

"Katakan apa?"

"Maaf sebelumnya... Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan suami istri Kim terhadapmu, tapi aku bisa menebak jika mereka berdua tidak berlaku baik terhadapmu." Chanyeol berkata, merujuk pada kata kata nyonya Kim pada Baekhyun malam tadi.

Baekhyun diam, tidak menimpali.

"Kalau bisa, aku..aku ingin menawarkan diri dan membantumu."

"Membantuku?"

"Ya, membantumu. Aku akan mengajukan diri menjadi pemuda yang akan memberikan anak nyonya Kim, agar kau bisa bebas." tegas Chanyeol, kalimatnya mantap dan jelas.

Mata Baekhyun membulat mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol tersebut.

"Ka..kau.."

"Ya aku. Aku yang akan..."

"Tidak, jangan... Tidak... Jangan kau." Baekhyun mendadak histeris, namja itu berteriak keras tingkat dewa. Bibirnya bergetar hebat.

"Ah, dengar dulu..." Chanyeol kaget dengan reaksi Baekhyun itu,

"Tidak, jangan kau... Jangan..."

"Dengar dulu Baekhyun, margaku Park, dan aku..."

"Tidaakk... Tidaakk..." Baekhyun meraung seperti orang gila, suaranya kemungkinan terdengar sampai kedalam ruangan utama keluarga Kim.

Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun, sepertinya dia salah star dan memilih kata yang salah juga, tapi dia tidak habis akal, namja tampan itu kembali meraih Baekhyun dan memeluknya (lagi), agar namja itu tenang.

"Tolong tenanglah... Tenang..." gumam Chanyeol, memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Hiks.. Jangan.. Tidak.. Jangan kau.." isak Baekhyun, tidak bisa menguasai dirinya.

Entah mengapa Baekhyun tidak rela jika Chanyeol yang menjadi tumbal alias pemuda yang akan memberikan anak kepada nyonya Kim keriput. Dia tidak akan rela, sampai kapanpun. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Chanyeol berhubungan intim dengan nyonya Kim, mendesah desah, menggelinjang dan klimaks. Oh no.

"Jangan kau..." kata itu yang terus terulang dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Pelukan tiba tiba Chanyeol lagi lagi membuat Baekhyun sedemikian cepat tenang, walau namja itu masih terisak kecil dan segukan. Efek pelukan itu sangat dahsyat buat Baekhyun.

"Kenapa jika aku melakukannya? Margaku Park, sangat sesuai dengan permintaan nyonya Kim." tanya Chanyeol, nadanya lembut dan menenangkan.

"Hiks...hiks..."

"Jawablah, kenapa kau tidak setuju?" ulang Chanyeol.

"Kar..karena.. Karena kau tidak pantas melakukannya. Kau bukan siapa siapaku, bukan keluargaku. Kau tidak seharusnya me..melakukan itu." jawab Baekhyun, terbata bata, dia berusaha mendapatkan suaranya. Jawaban itu tidak sepenuhnya jujur, alasan utamanya tidak dikemukakan.

"Hanya itu alasannya?"

"Y..ya."

"Tapi kita sudah menjadi temankan? Aku temanmu dan kau temanku. Aku berniat membantumu." jelas Chanyeol.

"Ka..kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Usiamu dan usia Kim ahjumma sangat jauh, kau tidak pantas melakukan itu dengannya." timpal Baekhyun, menenggelamkan wajah didada Chanyeol.

"Apa salahnya. Hanya sekedar memberikannya anak saja kan? Hal itu bisa dilakukan hanya sehari saja, setelah itu..."

"Cukup, jangan lanjutkan lagi." potong Baekhyun cepat, tidak ingin membayangkan visualisasi dari kalimat Chanyeol.

Hening.

"Ahh, baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksa. Tapi apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan agar bisa menolongmu?" Chanyeol mendesah, dan mengajukan pertanyaan lanjutan, sebenarnya dia berharap Baekhyun bisa jujur dan menceritakan kenapa namja imut itu bisa menjadi pembantu di keluarga Kim yang kejam. Tapi dia tidak mungkin memaksa Baekhyun bicara jujur.

"Ka..kau tidak perlu melakukan apa apa. Cukup memelukku saja." jawab Baekhyun, otomatis.

"Apa? Memeluk?" Chanyeol ingin memperjelas pendengarannya.

"Oh, ah.. Eh.." Baekhyun tidak tahu harus menimpali apa, lagi lagi dia keceplosan bicara. Wajahnya merah lagi.

"Kau lucu Baekhyun." Chanyeol tertawa kecil, mengusap surai Baekhyun yang halus, sangat pelan dan lembut.

Mereka berdua larut dalam pikiran masing masing. Chanyeol sibuk dengan penolakan Baekhyun yang tidak setuju dengan rencananya sedangkan Baekhyun berjibaku dengan perasaannya yang aneh, rasa yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata kata.

Sunyi lama, sangat lama. Dua namja itu menikmati moment mereka yang tidak pernah direncanakan sebelumnya.

"Chanyeol ah, ehh.. Aku..."

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, secara mendadak pintu gudang terbuka, menampilkan nyonya Kim yang berantakan habis bangun tidur.

"Baekhyun.. Bangun. Kau belum membuat sarapan pa.. Ap..apa yang kau lakukan?" nyonya Kim ternganga lebar, matanya membulat kaget, melihat penampakan Baekhyun bersama seorang namja.

Degg.

"Ahjumma..." kaget Baekhyun, tersentak. Dia secepat kilat melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa pemuda itu?" seru nyonya Kim, suaranya menggaung didalam gudang itu.

"Itu.. Anu.." Baekhyun tergagap, tidak mampu menjelaskan.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka akan kedapatan bersama Chanyeol di gudang. Setelah insiden kepergok, kemungkinan dia akan mendapatkan masalah baru dan hukuman tambahan.

"Siapa dia? Katakan..." bentak nyonya Kim lagi.

"Namaku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Teman Baekhyun." sahut Chanyeol, lalu berdiri, memasang badan tegap didepan istri Youngmin tersebut. Dia yang menjawab pertanyaan.

"Teman Baekhyun?" mata istri Youngmin menyipit tajam.

"Ya, teman baik Baekhyun."

Hening.

Nyonya Kim tampak berbinar dengan pengakuan namja yang bernama Chanyeol itu. Terlebih lagi si namja menyebut marga Park dalam namanya. Dia menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang licik, mengamati penampakan Chanyeol dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

'Hmm, sangat tampan. Barang bagus.' batin nyonya Kim, kecentilan tidak jelas.

Baekhyun sontak berdiri, setelah melihat ekspresi istri Youngmin yang terlihat lapar setelah mengamati Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol bukan temanku... Di..dia hanya... Eh, dia tidak sengaja masuk ke gudang ini. Dan sekarang dia akan segera pergi." ucap Baekhyun, dengan sangat cepat.

"Apa yang kau..."

"Chanyeol ah, pergilah... Pergi... Sekarang..." Baekhyun memegang bahu lebar Chanyeol, mendorongnya pelan kearah pintu.

"Pergi dan pulanglah.. Tolong..." pinta Baekhyun, tidak ingin Chanyeol masuk dan terjebak dalam permainan licik nyonya Kim keriput.

"Tidak Baekhyun, sebelum..."

"Tolong pergi."

"Tidak."

"Pergi..."

"Diam kau, diam..." nyonya Kim membentak, bentakan keras yang ditujukan kepada Baekhyun tentunya, nyonya yang sudah merencanakan operasi plastik lanjutan itu menunjuk wajah Baekhyun menggunakan jarinya.

"Kau memasukkan pemuda kesini tanpa sepengetahuanku. Kau mulai lancang sekarang." nyonya Kim mengintimidasi Baekhyun.

"Bu..bukan begitu ahjumma..."

"Cukup, jangan membantah. Kau mengatakan tidak punya teman. Tapi ternyata kau bohong... Kau membohongiku."

"Ti..tidak seperti itu..."

"DIAM."

Nyonya Kim mengangkat tangannya, bersiap melayangkan tamparan ke pipi mulus Baekhyun, namun dia dicegat oleh Chanyeol, yang memegang tangannya itu.

"Jangan main kasar nyonya." kata Chanyeol, berhasil mencegah tamparan itu.

Nyonya Kim yang awalnya kaget langsung tersenyum centil pada Chanyeol, senyuman ala tante tidak tahu diri yang memuakkan.

"Aku mendengar semuanya nyonya, semuanya. Dan... Aku mengajukan diri untuk memberikan anak itu kepada nyonya. Margaku Park... Salah satu marga dari 3 marga terbesar Korea." sahut Chanyeol, tersenyum tampan.

Mata jelek istri Youngmin mendadak berbinar, kalimat Chanyeol barusan membuatnya senang, dreams come true.

"Ka..kau mengajukan diri?" Nyonya Kim ingin memastikan.

"Ya, tapi setelah aku melakukannya. Nyonya harus janji membebaskan Baekhyun. Dia tidak boleh lagi jadi pembantu dirumah ini." Chanyeol langsung mengajukan syarat, dia melepaskan tangannya.

"Tentu saja, tentu." timpal nyonya Kim, nyaris terlonjak senang.

Rencana nyonya besar itu sepertinya berjalan mulus, dia sedemikian cepat mendapatkan pemuda yang mau menghamilinya dan secara otomatis menipu suaminya sendiri, Kim Young Min.

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi memperhatikan percakapan intim antara istri Youngmin dan Chanyeol langsung bergetar hebat, tangannya terkepal kuat tanpa disadari.

'Tidak, aku...aku tidak rela...' Baekhyun membatin, stres.

Dilain pihak, nyonya Kim terus menerus memasang senyum menawan, sudah tidak sabar.

"Ayo kita lakukan sekarang, suamiku kebetulan sedang ke kantor, kita bebas melakukannya di kamarku." pekik nyonya Kim, betul betul tidak sabar.

Dia sudah yakin bibit, bebet dan bobot Chanyeol yang pastinya berkualitas. Namja itu tampan, tinggi, berbahu lebar, bersuara bass dan tidak kalah penting bermarga Park, salah satu marga besar Korea.

"Ayo, kita masuk ke kamar." nyonya Kim langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol, dengan sangat keras.

"Dengan senang hati nyonya." Chanyeol menurut.

Chanyeol menoleh singkat pada Baekhyun, menggumamkan bisikan kecil yang tidak dimengerti oleh namja itu. Bisikan yang seperti berbunyi : 'tenanglah, aku punya rencana.'

Namun bisikan itu tidak dipedulikan oleh Baekhyun. Otak, hati, dan semua organ Baekhyun mendadak panas seketika, rasa tidak rela itu memunculkan dorongan amarah yang memuncak dengan sangat cepat.

Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang langsung meraih linggis besar yang terletak di samping pintu gudang. Dan tanpa mengatakan apa apa, namja itu menghantam tengkuk nyonya Kim dengan menggunakan linggis itu.

Bughh.

"Arghh..."

Jeritan memekakkan telinga keluar dari bibir doer nyonya Kim, nyonya besar itu terkapar di depan pintu gudang, tidak sadarkan diri.

"Mati kau... Kau tidak bisa mengambil Chanyeol." seru Baekhyun, menghantamkan lagi linggis itu ke punggung nyonya Kim.

Bugh. Bugh...

"Baekhyun, ap..apa yang kau lakukan, tenanglah..." kata Chanyeol, secepat kilat menghentikan aksi membabi buta Baekhyun tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku Chanyeol, lepaskan... Dia memang harus mati..." Baekhyun meronta ronta, tubuhnya dipeluk oleh Chanyeol dari arah belakang.

"Dia bisa mati, kau bisa bermasalah..."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak akan merelakanmu... Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu padanya... Hiks...hiks.." Baekhyun histeris, air matanya tumpah seketika.

"Ta..tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Tenanglah, aku tidak akan melakukan itu dengannya... Aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu, kesanggupanku tadi hanya pancingan saja. Aku tidak mungkin mau melakukan hubungan intim dengannya." jelas Chanyeol, menjelaskan dengan nada cepat, agar Baekhyun paham dan bisa tenang.

"Be..benarkah?" Baekhyun berhenti meronta,

"Ya, maaf karena aku tidak menjelaskan sebelumnya." angguk Chanyeol,

Baekhyun melepaskan linggis ditangannya, besi panjang itu jatuh dengan bunyi keras tepat disamping tubuh tidak seksi nyonya Kim yang terkapar, dengan tengkuk yang memar.

"Hiks...hiks..hiks..." Baekhyun bergetar lagi, menyesal sudah berbuat nekat.

"Tenanglah."

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata, tepat dihadapan Chanyeol yang memeluk sekaligus menenangkannya.

"Chanyeol ah, ak..aku... Maafkan aku.. Tapi.. Tapi aku melakukan ini... Karena.. Karena aku... Aku mencintaimu, aku jatuh cinta padamu." ungkap Baekhyun, yang baru sekarang bisa berkata jujur dengan perasaannya. Rasa yang begitu cepat muncul.

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Chanyeol, tidak kaget.

"Y..ya..ak..aku mencintaimu Chanyeol ah. Maafkan aku." Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya lagi, malu.

"Kenapa meminta maaf. Mencintai bukanlah suatu kesalahan." timpal Chanyeol, yang meraih wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ka..kau tidak marah?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah bisa menebak jika kau menyukaiku sejak kita pertama kali bertemu. Jadi aku tidak kaget dan juga tidak marah." senyuman meneduhkan menghiasi wajah tampan Chanyeol, wajah yang disinari matahari pagi yang cerah.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling tatap, lama. Mereka berdua melupakan bahwa masih ada sosok nyonya Kim yang tidak sadarkan diri didekat mereka.

Wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling maju beberapa inci, mendekat, dengan fokus pada bibir masing masing. Dekat dan semakin dekat.

Namun tiba tiba terdengar seruan yang tidak diharapkan.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?"

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chapter 4 update. Apa ini kepotong lagi? Aku mohon maaf dengan chapter lalu yang lagi lagi terpotong, aku tidak tahu penyebabnya apa. Aku sudah coba publish ulang, tapi hasilnya sama saja. Pemotongan itu membuatku kurang semangat publish ff, yaa begitulah.

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah meReview FF singkat ini, komentar kalianlah yang membuat ff ini masih lanjut dan bisa fast lagi.

Review lagi ya chingu.

Salam

Han Kang Woo 


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

HELP ME

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, etc

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : T

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

"Apa yang terjadi disini?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh bersamaan, dengan wajah kaget yang sangat kentara.

"Jongin, kenapa kau datang sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol, ketika melihat bahwa suara itu berasal dari sahabatnya, Kim Jongin.

Si namja yang berseru itu memang Jongin.

"Aku membaca pesan singkatmu. Jadi aku kemari dan membawa lagi barang barang ini." jawab Jongin, seraya menunjukkan kantong kresek yang dibawanya, berisi perhiasan dan jam tangan mahal keluarga Kim. Barang barang yang dicurinya kemarin.

"Tapi bukan sekarang." Chanyeol mendesah,

"Tapi kau mengatakan aku harus datang, sekaligus memancing Youngmin untuk pulang. Begitukan?"

"Jadi Youngmin sudah pulang?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Perintahmu tidak jelas, jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang saja dan berbicara denganmu secara langsung." jelas Jongin, menepuk pelan celananya yang terkena debu tembok yang baru saja dipanjatnya.

"Syukurlah, sepertinya dia belum pulang." hela Chanyeol, lega.

Chanyeol memang merencanakan menjebak istri Youngmin, sengaja memenuhi permintaannya. lalu dengan bantuan Jongin, dia berharap Youngmin bisa pulang dan memergoki tingkah istrinya dirumah. Chanyeol tidak benar benar ingin melakukan hubungan badan dengan nyonya Kim, ahjumma seperti itu bukanlah seleranya.

"Dan... Itu... Apa yang terjadi dengan istri Youngmin? apa kau memperkosanya?" pekik Jongin, lebay, yang menunjuk sosok nyonya Kim yang terkapar menelungkup.

"Pertanyaanmu berlebihan Jongin." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, malas.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa dia pingsan? Atau meninggal?"

"Entahlah."

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam, menoleh pada Baekhyun yang ada didekatnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu harus melakukan atau menjelaskan apa.

Namun Baekhyun bisa memperkirakan bahwa Chanyeol sudah menyusun suatu rencana yang belum dijelaskan padanya.

"Kalian berdua sedang melakukan apa? Kenapa saling pandang tadi. Apa kalian ingin berciuman, tapi aku memotongnya." Jongin menaik naikkan alisnya.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Kau mengganggu moment kami." ucap Chanyeol, jujur.

"Hahaha.. Sesuai dugaanku. Tapi, dia siapa?" tanya Jongin, seraya menunjuk Baekhyun, dia tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Namanya Baekhyun. asisten dirumah keluarga Kim." jawab Chanyeol, sebisa mungkin mencari kata yang tepat dan tidak menyebut kata pembantu.

"Oh, salam kenal. Namaku Jongin. Kim Jongin." bungkuk Jongin, memperkenalkan dirinya, ramah.

"Sa..salam kenal juga." Baekhyun tersenyum, kaku. Baru saja menghapus sisa air matanya.

"Sepertinya kau orang yang cocok menghamili istri Youngmin, margamu Kim. Marga paling besar di Korea. Anak yang kau hasilkan pasti tampil beda, terutama warna kulit." kata Chanyeol, berkelakar.

"Kau bilang apa. Aku tidak mengerti." Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, gagal paham.

"Lupakan, aku hanya bercanda." kekeh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Jongin tertawa lebay. Menertawakan candaan mereka yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Sedangkan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tertawa, dia masih gugup dengan pengakuan cintanya pada Chanyeol yang tiba tiba, terlebih lagi masalah baru yang dibuatnya karena memukul nyonya Kim dengan linggis.

"Ufff..."

Hening lagi.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dan Jongin bergantian,

"Sebaiknya kalian membantuku membawa wanita ini kedalam." kata Chanyeol, menunjuk nyonya Kim yang terkapar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Jongin masih bertanya.

"Nanti kujelaskan, bantu saja dulu."

"Ok. Baiklah."

Chanyeol dan Jongin memegang kedua lengan nyonya Kim, membawa nyonya besar itu kedalam rumah. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengamati keadaan sekitar rumah, untung saja tidak ada siapa siapa, mereka aman.

o

o

o

o

Chanyeol dan Jongin meletakkan nyonya Kim seperti mayat di depan ruang tengah, mereka berdua menggerutu karena bobot istri Youngmin itu sangat berat.

"Uhh, ahjumma ini banyak dosa. Tubuhnya sangat berat." engah Jongin, mengelap keringat di dahinya.

"Sepertinya begitu." tambah Chanyeol, mengangguki.

Baekhyun mengekor dibelakang kedua namja tampan itu, sedari tadi dia terus meremas tangannya sendiri, tangan yang berkeringat karena cemas dan takut.

'Ah, aku terlalu emosi tadi... Ya Tuhan...' batin Baekhyun, mendesah. Dia sedikit menyesal bertindak gegabah.

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap Baekhyun. Dia meraih tangan namja bermarga Byun itu.

"Kau tenanglah. Kita akan mencari jalan keluar atas masalah ini." gumam Chanyeol, untuk kesekian kalinya memberikan kalimat menenangkan untuk Baekhyun.

"Ak..aku minta maaf." gagap Baekhyun, melankolisnya keluar lagi.

"Jangan minta maaf. Kau tidak salah. Seharusnya aku menjelaskan padamu sejak awal, ini salahku." timpal Chanyeol, tersenyum meneduhkan.

"Hei kalian, jangan berlovey dovey. Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi." Jongin memotong percakapan antar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dia perlu penjelasan dan pencerahan.

"Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan..." Chanyeol berkata, menoleh pada Jongin, menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Dia mulai bercerita. Cerita dari awal hingga akhir. Dia menceritakan semuanya, kecuali pernyataan cinta Baekhyun untuknya.

Jongin mendengarkan tanpa menyela, dia dengan seksama menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Oh, ahjumma ini merencanakan itu. Licik sekali dia." kata Jongin, setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Ya begitulah."

Jongin mengangguk angguk pelan, kali ini matanya mengarah pada Baekhyun.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusanmu. Tapi sebaiknya kau jujur pada kami. Kenapa kau menjadi pembantu dirumah ini? Kemana kedua orangtuamu? Mungkin kami berdua bisa membantumu. Aku sangat tidak menyarankan kau menjadi bagian keluarga ini. Suami istri Kim adalah dua orang yang kejam. Aku sudah lama mendengar sepak terjang mereka. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan berniat merampok harta keluarga ini." kata Jongin, panjang lebar. Namja itu tanpa malu malu langsung mengungkapkan apa yang ada di benaknya.

Baekhyun diam, tidak mengatakan apa apa. Mata sipitnya berganti ganti memandang Chanyeol, Jongin dan nyonya Kim keriput.

Jongin mendesah,

"Aku dan Chanyeol bukan orang jahat. Kau bisa mempercayai kami. Walau kami sering mencuri, tapi target kami adalah rumah orang kaya yang pelit dan sok." lanjut Jongin, melirik singkat kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin membekap mulut Jongin dengan kair gorden atau tampak meja, karena mulut Jongin terus berceloteh. Chanyeol masih belum ingin membahas kegiatannya bersama Jongin, terlebih didepan Baekhyun.

"Sebagai informasi saja, aku dan Chanyeol sering mencuri dan merampok rumah orang orang kaya. Kami sama sekali tidak miskin, kami hanya berusaha membantu pemerintah dengan meratakan pendapatan masyarakat. Uang dan barang hasil rampokan kami berikan dan sumbangkan ke panti asuhan atau orang yang kurang mampu. Se-won pun tidak ada kami ambil." tambah Jongin, menceritakan semuanya.

"Sudah Jongin, kau berbicara terlalu jauh." sahut Chanyeol cepat, sebelum Jongin berbicara lebih jauh.

"Dia harus tahu siapa kita sebenarnya. Aku tidak ingin kita dianggap orang jahat." Jongin kembali berkata, sambil menusuk pelan lengan nyonya Kim dengan menggunakan ujung sepatunya.

"Aku tidak menganggap kalian orang jahat, sama sekali tidak." Baekhyun berujar tiba tiba, memasang raut wajah yang masih sedikit cemas.

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol tersenyum.

Yang dikatakan Jongin memang benar. Jongin dan Chanyeol merupakan dua namja yang bersahabat, persahabatan yang sangat kental. Jongin tinggal bersama keluarganya, keluarga yang lumayan berada. Sedangkan Chanyeol tinggal di rumah bersama pembantunya, karena kedua orangtuanya sedang ke luar kota selama beberapa bulan, untuk urusan bisnis. Jongin sering menghabiskan waktu dirumah Chanyeol, karena disana dia bisa lebih bebas.

Mereka berdua sesekali menyantroni rumah orang orang kaya, mengambil uang dan barang berharga orang kaya itu. Ide ini ada ide Jongin, dia merasa banyak orang kaya di Korea yang terlalu kaya dan lupa dengan orang tidak mampu disekitar mereka.

Kehadiran mereka berdua sepertinya adalah awal kebebasan untuk Baekhyun atau mungkin malah suatu bencana besar baru yang menimpa namja imut itu? Kita lihat saja.

o

o

o

o

Ketiga namja itu terdiam cukup lama. Hanya terdengar suara kecil yang berasal dari sepatu Jongin, yang digunakan menekan nekan tubuh nyonya Kim yang masih belum sadar.

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun jujur dan menceritakan masalahnya. Namun setelah beberapa menit, Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa apa.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Kita bertiga pasti mendapatkan masalah." seru Jongin, memeriksa denyut nadi nyonya Kim. Yang ternyata masih normal.

"Apa dia mati?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak, hanya pingsan. Leher belakangnya memar." jawab Jongin, terus memeriksa.

"Ak..aku minta maaf. Aku ti..tidak bermaksud melakukan itu padanya...ak..."

"Sudahlah, kau tidak salah." potong Chanyeol, mencegah Baekhyun merasa bersalah lagi.

Untung saja nyonya Kim tidak mati, hanya pingsan saja. Pukulan Baekhyun hanya mengenai leher belakang dan bukan kepala. Pemukulan tiba tiba yang membuat istri Youngmin itu pingsan.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi, kita tinggalkan dia. Ayo..." seru Jongin, bersemangat 45. Kebiasaannya kabur setelah merampok rumah orang kaya terbawa bawa sekarang. Dia memandang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Aku juga memikirkan itu." timpal Chanyeol, lalu bergerak dan memposisikan wajahnya tepat didepan Baekhyun. Face to face.

"Baekhyun, ikutlah denganku... Tinggalkan tempat ini. Tinggallah bersamaku." ucap Chanyeol, tegas dan mantap.

Deg.

"Ik..ikut denganmu?" gagap Baekhyun, tidak percaya. Matanya membulat sempurna, persis mata D.O, member boyband EXO.

"Ya, ikut denganku. Kita pergi dari sini." ulang Chanyeol.

"Ta..tapi... Aku... Aku tidak bisa Chanyeol ah. Tidak bisa." tolak Baekhyun, penolakan yang masih ambigu.

"Kenapa? Suami istri Kim bukanlah keluargamu. Mereka hanya menjadikanmu pembantu, disiksa dan dikasari. Kau tidak pantas menerima itu." Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun untuk pergi.

"Tidak bisa... Ak..aku.. Ommaku... Ah.."

"Kenapa dengan ommamu. Bercerita padaku, ceritakan semuanya. Aku berjanji akan membantumu." tukas Chanyeol cepat, dia bersemangat karena Baekhyun sudah mengungkap sedikit alasannya tidak bisa pergi.

"Ehh.. Ah..."

Baekhyun meremas telapak tangannya yang berkeringat. Chanyeol datang untuk menolongnya, tapi dia sulit untuk jujur dan mengatakan semuanya. Namja itu nampak berpikir keras, mata sipitnya tertuju pada sosok nyonya Kim yang ingin punya anak dari Chanyeol. Dia mendesah halus, dan memutuskan sekarang juga.

"Ahh, ommaku...ommaku berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Hanya alat medis yang membuatnya masih bertahan. Jika aku pergi dari sini, Kim ahjumma pasti langsung menelfon pihak rumah sakit untuk melepaskan alat medis itu. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, hanya omma yang kumiliki saat ini. Ke..keluargaku juga punya utang jutaan dollar pada keluarga Kim, utang yang tidak bisa terbayarkan karena appaku sudah meninggal. Hidupku dan hidup ommaku ada ditangan keluarga Kim. Ak..aku tidak bisa melakukan apa apa. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima takdirku sebagai pembantu, selamanya." ungkap Baekhyun, akhirnya jujur dan mengatakan semuanya. Dia terisak isak tertahan.

Melihat hal itu, Chanyeol langsung meraih Baekhyun dan membawa namja imut itu dalam pelukannya (lagi).

"Hidupmu dan hidup ommamu bukanlah ditangan keluarga jahat ini, tapi ditangan tuhan. Kau tenanglah, aku akan membantumu sebisaku."kata Chanyeol, mengusap kepala Baekhyun, pelan dan lembut.

"Hiks..hiks.. Tapi..."

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Kau membuatku sedih. Terima kasih karena sudah mau menceritakan masalahmu. Kau bisa percaya padaku." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, paham dengan masalah yang membelit namja yang beberapa saat yang lalu mengatakan cinta padanya itu.

Jongin yang sejak tadi diam dan memperhatikan moment antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, langsung menyunggingkan senyuman, dia setuju dengan keinginan sahabatnya untuk membawa Baekhyun pergi. Itu adalah langkah terbaik untuk mengakhiri penderitaan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana? Kau maukan pergi bersamaku?" ulang Chanyeol, saat merasakan Baekhyun mulai nyaman lagi dalam dekapannya.

"Tap..tapi, bagaimana dengan ommaku?"

"Ommamu akan aman. Aku yang akan melanjutkan dan menanggung biaya perawatan ommamu dirumah sakit. Aku punya sepupu dokter, tenang saja. Utang keluargamu juga akan aku lunasi. Itu bukan masalah." jawab Chanyeol, tidak main main.

"Ta..tapi..."

"Jangan menolak. Kau harus bebas dari keluarga ini."

"Chan.. Chanyeol ah..."

"Kau juga tidak perlu khawatir dengan nyonya Kim yang belum sadar. Dia baik baik saja dan hanya pingsan. Aku yakin dia tidak akan melapor karena kau sudah memukulnya hingga pingsan. Namun seandainya saja dia nekat melapor, aku yang akan menghadapinya. Aku akan melapor balik bahwa dia menjadikanmu pembantu tanpa bayaran dan sering menyiksamu. Kulit tanganmu yang terkelupas sebagai buktinya. Aku dan Jongin juga akan menjadi saksi." lanjut Chanyeol, yang langsung berpikir cepat mengenai langkah langkah penyelamatan Baekhyun.

Ada rasa hangat dan lega didada Baekhyun setelah mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol hadir dan menjadi malaikat tanpa sayap untuknya.

"Hiks..hiks..." Baekhyun terisak lagi, isakan bahagia. Isakan harapan baru atas hidupnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Sayang dengan matamu yang indah itu."

"Hiks..hiks..."

"Bagaimana? Kau mau pergi denganku dan tinggal bersamaku?" untuk ketiga kalinya Chanyeol menanyakan pertanyaan penting itu.

"Hiks..ak..aku..." Baekhyun segukan, suaranya tercekat karena isakannya.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam, menghembuskannya pelan. Namja bersenyum lima jari itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hm.. Apa kau tega membuat kekasihmu ini terus memohon, hm..." gumam Chanyeol, tersenyum kecil.

"Ke..kekasih?" Baekhyun mendongak, memperlihatkan matanya yang sembab. Dia memandang wajah Chanyeol dari jarak dekat.

"Kekasih... Aku kekasihmu, dan kau kekasihku. Aku menerima cintamu... Aku juga mencintaimu Baekhyun ah." jawab Chanyeol, memperjelas kalimatnya.

Deg.

"Be..benarkah?" kaget Baekhyun, bibir tipisnya bergetar hebat.

Chanyeol mengangguk, namja bermarga Park itu bergerak perlahan, memajukan wajahnya. Lalu meraih wajah Baekhyun, dan...

Chup.

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun di bibir, ciuman perdana yang lembut. Baekhyun tidak menyangka akan dicium Chanyeol, tepat didepan Jongin.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, ciuman itu terlepas.

"Aku benar benar mencintaimu." gumam Chanyeol, nafasnya menyapu wajah Baekhyun, intim.

Seakan ada bunga bunga dan malaikat kecil disekeliling mereka, semuanya indah.

Mimpi jadi nyata, ungkapan itulah yang pantas diberikan kepada Baekhyun. namja imut itu meneteskan air matanya lagi, air mata bahagia karena cintanya bisa terbalaskan.

Dua anak manusia dipersatukan dalam indahnya cinta. Cinta tulus yang hadir begitu cepat, dalam pandangan pertama.

Dan yang pasti kisah ini masih terus berlanjut.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chap 5 up, untung saja chap lalu tidak kepotong lagi. Maaf ff ini tidak menampilkan adegan NC, soalnya rated T, hehehehee. Maaf jika ceritanya kurang menarik, tapi mudah mudahan bisa dinikmati.

Gomawoo review semuanya di chap lalu, tinggal satu chap lagi ya, ff ini end.

SalamCinta

Han Kang Woo 


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

HELP ME

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, etc

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : T

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Hening lama,

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling tatap. Sedangkan Jongin menjadi obat nyamuk.

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang." kata Jongin, memotong moment Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah." sahut Chanyeol, mengangguk pelan lalu menoleh singkat pada Jongin, dan menatap Baekhyun lagi.

"Jadi kau mau kan ikut denganku?" ulang Chanyeol, untuk keempat kalinya.

"Aku mau Chanyeol ah." jawab Baekhyun, senyuman bahagia nampak jelas di wajah imutnya.

Chanyeol juga balas tersenyum, sekali lagi dia mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun, rasa senang dan suka cita juga terlukis diwajah tampannya.

"Apa kau mau membawa barang barangmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya punya dua pasang pakaian saja. Aku pergi begini saja." jawab Baekhyun, pelan. Dia memang hanya punya dua pasang pakaian, sepasang sedang dicuci dan sepasang lagi adalah yang melekat dibadan. Semua barang barangnya sudah dijual untuk menutupi sebagian utang keluarga.

"Baiklah." angguk Chanyeol, merasa kasihan. Dia berjanji akan membelikan pakaian baru untuk Baekhyun. bukan hanya pakaian, tapi barang barang lain juga.

Akhirnya, mereka bertiga meninggalkan rumah suami istri Kim yang kejam. Mereka memanjat tembok belakang rumah tersebut, berhati hati agar tidak dilihat dan dicurigai oleh warga sekitar.

Baekhyun bebas.

Baekhyun meninggalkan kenangan pahit dan perbuatan kasar yang sering diterimanya, dan yang jelas meninggalkan nyonya Kim yang masih pingsan belum sadarkan diri dirumah itu.

Baekhyun akan merengkuh kebahagiaan diluar sana.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Jongin beberapa menit kemudian sampai dirumah mewah milik keluarga Chanyeol. Jongin langsung permisi untuk pulang, dia tidak ingin mengganggu sahabatnya yang baru saja jadian itu.

"Aku pulang dulu kalau begitu." kata Jongin, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sambil nyengir kuda tidak jelas.

"Baiklah, tapi aku masih butuh bantuanmu." timpal Chanyeol, tersenyum lima jari.

"Tenang saja, aku akan selalu membantu."

"Aku akan mengabarimu lagi nanti."

"Ok."

Jongin tersenyum pada dua insan yang baru saja jadian itu. Lalu dia pamit pulang kerumahnya sendiri.

Hening, tinggallah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdua. Bukan benar benar berdua sebenarnya, karena masih ada 4 pembantu rumah tangga yang ada didalam rumah.

"Ayo naik ke kamarku." ajak Chanyeol, mengajak Baekhyun naik ke lantai 2, kamarnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, membiarkan pergelangan tangannya dipegang dan dituntun oleh namjachingunya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua sampai didalam kamar milik Chanyeol, kamar yang dindingnya di dominasi warna biru lembut.

"Duduklah." gumam Chanyeol, menunjuk kursi didepan komputer dikamarnya.

Baekhyun duduk, dia masih tidak menyangka bahwa dia bebas dan sekarang berada didalam kamar seorang namja yang dicintai sekaligus mencintainya. Matanya mengamati interior ruangan yang menurutnya sangat bagus.

Chanyeol juga duduk, ditepi atau sisi ranjang king sizenya.

"Hm.. Aku masih punya kamar kosong, apa kau mau tidur dikamar kosong itu atau kau mau disini saja, bersamaku?" Chanyeol berujar, memberikan pilihan kamar untuk Baekhyun.

"Disini saja, bersamamu." jawab Baekhyun, tanpa perlu berpikir lama. Wajahnya memerah setelah mengucapkan itu.

"Jawaban itulah yang aku harapkan." Chanyeol tersenyum lagi.

Hening sesaat.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling melemparkan pandangan. Suasana kaku tercipta kemudian, seperti saat mereka baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Ah, tunggu disini. Aku akan menyuruh pembantu mengambilkan makanan untukmu." kata Chanyeol, memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih. Aku tidak lapar." tolak Baekhyun, halus.

"Aku tahu kau lapar. Sejak malam kau belum makan." Chanyeol tahu, karena semalam dia sempat mendengar suara perut Baekhyun yang keroncongan saat di gudang.

"Sekarang tidak lagi. Aku sudah kenyang."

"Kenyang?"

"Aku langsung kenyang sejak kau mengatakan bahwa.. Bahwa kau mencintaiku. Terima kasih." jawab Baekhyun, malu malu, wajahnya merah lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum cerah mendengar kalimat Baekhyun. Namja bermarga Park itu berdiri dari duduknya, mendekati Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun ah, apa kau mau tinggal bersamaku untuk selamanya? Menjadi pendampingku." tanya Chanyeol, dia berlutut tepat didepan Baekhyun, untuk menyamakan posisi wajah.

"Apa? Selamanya?"

"Ya selamanya. Aku dan kau..." Chanyeol memperjelas, penuh harap.

"Tentu saja. Tentu saja aku mau. Sangat mau." jawab Baekhyun, matanya mendadak berkaca kaca lagi.

"Jangan menangis. Air matamu sudah terlalu sering tumpah." Chanyeol memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Ak..aku sangat bahagia. Aku tidak menyangka semua ini bisa terjadi." gumam Baekhyun, menahan agar tidak menangis lagi.

"Kau pantas bahagia Baekhyun ah."

Dan kemudian, Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, masih dengan posisinya. Dia memeluk Baekhyun erat sembari mengusap punggung pacarnya itu.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga dan melindungimu." kata Chanyeol, meyakinkan.

"Te..terima kasih Chanyeol ah." Baekhyun lagi lagi merasakan ketenangan yang dalam, namun masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya.

Dan Chanyeol sadar akan hal itu, dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau pasti memikirkan ommamu. Sekarang juga aku akan menghubungi sepupuku yang seorang dokter untuk mengalihkan perawatan ommamu. Kau tenang saja." sahut Chanyeol, lalu merogoh sakunya. Mengeluarkan ponsel dari sana.

"Ak..aku sangat mengkhawatirkan ommaku."

"Semua akan baik baik saja."

Chanyeol langsung menelfon sepupu dokternya itu, mengutaran permintaan agar ibu Baekhyun dipindahkan dan diberikan perawatan maksimal. Juga mengenai biaya pengobatan dan perawatan yang dialihkan kepada keluarga Chanyeol. Yang otomatis keluarga Kim tidak lagi menanggung biaya ibu Baekhyun tersebut.

Baekhyun mengucap syukur dalam hati, masalahnya terselesaikan. Walau belum sepenuhnya. Masih ada utang keluarganya yang belum terbayarkan, namun Chanyeol sudah berjanji akan membayar lunas utang itu. Agar Baekhyun bisa terbebas sepenuhnya.

'Terima kasih Tuhan, kau mengirim Chanyeol kepadaku. Namja sempurna yang melengkapi hidupku yang tidak sempurna.' batin Baekhyun, sangat bahagia.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Besoknya.

Suasana pagi yang cerah menyambut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dua namja itu baru saja berjalan bersama sambil berpegangan tangan. Mereka meninggalkan mobil yang ditumpangi tidak jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang.

"Apa kau yakin akan kesini lagi?" tanya Baekhyun, saat mereka berdua sudah tiba didepan sebuah rumah.

"Sangat yakin. Kita kesini untuk terakhir kalinya." timpal Chanyeol. Rumah itu adalah rumah keluarga Kim.

Baekhyun menutup matanya pelan, lalu membukanya. Desahan halus juga keluar dari bibir tipisnya yang merah. Mereka berdua menemui suami istri Kim.

"Kau tenang, aku yang bicara. Aku ada bersamamu. Mereka tidak akan menyakitimu." kata Chanyeol, menenangkan.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol ah." balas Baekhyun, mendesah lagi.

Mereka berdua memasuki halaman depan rumah keluarga Kim, bunyi langkah mereka terdengar pelan, namun pasti.

Chanyeol ingin memencet tombol bell dirumah itu, tapi mendadak pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok tuan Kim alias Youngmin yang hendak ke kantor.

"Kau..." kata itu yang keluar dari bibir jelek Youngmin, matanya memandang Baekhyun yang bersembunyi dibelakang Chanyeol.

Youngmin ingin menarik Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol langsung menghalanginya.

"Ahjussi tidak punya hak lagi atas Baekhyun. Tidak." seru Chanyeol, keras dan lantang. Dia melindungi Baekhyun.

"Siapa kau? Pergi kau... Tentu saja aku punya. Baekhyun adalah prmbantuku, pembantu dirumah ini. Selain itu, dia harus bertanggungjawab karena sudah melukai istriku." geram Youngmin, tuan besar itu memang sudah mengetahui pemukulan istrinya, yang tentunya berasal dari cerita versi istrinya.

"aku adalah keluarga Baekhyun. Aku yang akan menjaga Baekhyun sekarang. Baekhyun tidak salah, istri ahjussilah yang licik, dia pantas mendapatkan itu semua." balas Chanyeol, masih lantang.

"Apa katamu. Istriku tidak melakukan apa apa. Baekhyun sini kau, kau harus mendapatkan hukuman." Youngmin kembali berusaha menarik Baekhyun, tapi lagi lagi digagalkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Jangan sakiti Baekhyun."

"Dia harus bertanggungjawab, istriku sekarat dan sekarang dirumah sakit." seru Youngmin, membahana badai.

Chanyeol malah tertawa mendengar ocehan tuan Kim itu, dia senang karena nyonya Kim sekarat akibat pukulan linggis Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tertawa? Kau menghina keluargaku. Aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi." ancam Youngmin.

"Sebelum ahjussi melaporkanku, aku duluan yang akan melapor. Ahjussi sudah membuat pelanggaran berat, menjadikan Baekhyun pembantu tanpa bayaran, menyiksa dan menyakitinya." ancam Chanyeol balik, dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Youngmin mendadak bungkam, baru kali ini dia mendapatkan ancaman seperti itu, baru Chanyeol yang mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun dijadikan pembantu tanpa bayaran dirumahnya.

"Ka..kau... Sialan." Youngmin tidak tahu harus membalas apa, dia tentunya sangat takut jika dilaporkan.

"Kenapa ahjussi? Ahjussi takut? hm.."

"Sial... Ah, dan kau Baekhyun. Aku akan menelfon pihak rumah sakit dan mencopot semua alat medis yang..."

"Ahjussi tidak usah repot repot. Omma Baekhyun sudah dipindahkan, jadi ahjussi tidak perlu mengancam lagi. Omma Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan perawatan yang terbaik, sampai pulih. Keluagaku yang menanggung semua biayanya." potong Chanyeol, senyuman masih menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Youngmin kaget bukan main dengan pernyataan Chanyeol, tapi dia tidak langsung percaya begitu saja. Tuan besar itu langsung merogoh saku jasnya dan menelfon pihak rumah sakit dimana ibu Baekhyun dirawat, dan betapa kagetnya saat mendapatkan info bahwa ibu Baekhyun sudah dipindahkan ke ruangan rawat yang lebih baik. Sekarang dia tidak punya alasan untuk mengancam Baekhyun lagi.

"Dan mengenai utang keluarga Baekhyun, aku akan membayarnya sekarang. Lunas." lanjut Chanyeol, seraya mengeluarkan amplop disakunya, menyodorkan amplop berisi uang itu pada tuan Kim.

"Totalnya 9 juta Won." tegas Chanyeol.

Youngmin lagi lagi tidak sanggup berkata apa apa, tapi tangannya menerima amplop uang itu, membukanya sekilas dan memperkirakan isinya.

"Jadi sekarang Baekhyun bebas."

Chanyeol mundur selangkah, menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mengarah kesisinya, masih ingin melindungi Baekhyun.

Hening lama.

"Baiklah, aku dan Baekhyun permisi dulu. Semoga hari ahjussi menyenangkan." pamit Chanyeol, dengan masih memegang tangan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun sejak tadi tidak mengatakan apa apa, hanya doa yang selalu dipanjatkannya dalam hati, semoga semuanya benar benar beres.

Youngmin tetap belum mengucapkan apa apa, kekagetan diwajah tuanya sangat jelas terlihat. Baekhyun begitu mudah lepas dalam perangkap dan kungkungannya. Lepas dan tidak mungkin ditangkap lagi. Dia meremas kasar amplop uang ditangannya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berada didepan pagar, Chanyeol menoleh lagi pada Youngmin.

"Dan satu lagi ahjussi. Ahjussi harus hati hati dengan istri ahjussi yang tidak cantik itu. Seandainya dia hamil, maka ahjussi sebaiknya langsung tes DNA. Ya... Untuk jaga jaga. Ahjussi tentunya tidak mau jika penerus ahjussi bukanlah anak kandung ahjussi."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung pergi, tanpa menoleh lagi. Kata kata Chanyeol tadi tentu saja membuat syok tuan Kim, kaget dan syok yang mengalahkan tingkat dewa.

'Terima kasih Chanyeol ah, terima kasih.' batin Baekhyun, dia betul betul telah terlepas dari keluarga kejam tersebut. Air mata bahagia menetes dipipinya, namun dia lekas menghapusnya, tidak ingin Chanyeol melihatnya menangis.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju mobil milik Chanyeol yang terparkir. sebelum sampai disana, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan memposisikan diri face to face dengan Baekhyun, dia akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol, meneduhkan.

"Sangat lega dan bahagia. Terima kasih Chanyeol ah." jawab Baekhyun, sumringah.

"Kau jangan sedih lagi. Aku akan selalu ada bersamamu." kata Chanyeol, mengarahkan telunjuknya ke bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan sedih lagi. Karena ada kau bersamaku." wajah Baekhyun memerah.

"Itu yang aku suka."

"Tapi Chanyeol ah, eh.. Apa kau masih melakukan aksi pencurian di rumah rumah orang kaya lagi?" Baekhyun secara otomatis bertanya.

"Sepertinya tidak lagi. Itu semua ide Jongin. Dialah yang mengajakku, untuk memberikan pelajaran orang orang kaya yang pelit. Aku sepertinya tidak punya waktu melakukan itu, karena waktuku akan kuhabiskan denganmu." jawab Chanyeol, disertai godaan. Telunjuknya masih bermain di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Apapun alasannya. Aku takut kau tertangkap dan... Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

"Aku janji. Tapi sepertinya aku tetap menjadi pencuri. Pencuri hatimu." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, gombalan klasik lagi lagi keluar dari bibirnya.

Wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah, dia ingin menundukkan wajah merahnya itu, tapi Chanyeol menghalanginya. Dan tanpa aba aba, Chanyeol kembali melayangkan kecupan singkat ke bibirnya, lembut.

Chup.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun ah." gumam Chanyeol, setelah kecupannya lepas.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol ah. Sangat mencintaimu. Terima kasih karena menjadi malaikat penolong, pelindung dan penjagaku." balas Baekhyun, yang tidak bisa menutupi rasa bahagianya.

Mereka berdua saling berpelukan, erat. Tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang orang yang melintas, tidak peduli dengan keramaian sekitar mereka. Yang mereka tahu adalah mereka saling mencintai dan menyayangi. yang dirasakan hanyalah cinta, cinta dan cinta.

Akhirnya kisah sederhana ini berakhir bahagia.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

END

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chapter akhir selesai. Maaf jika pendek, karena memang sudah terplot demikian. Aku publish cepat untuk menghargai pembaca yang selalu Review FF ini, gomawoo ya. Tanpa review dan comment kalian, ff ini tidak mungkin bisa tamat. Terima kasih.

Sampai jumpa lagi di ff selanjutnya.

Salam sayang.

Han Kang Woo 


End file.
